User talk:Airtram3
Language I'm not sure why you responded in such a manner, as no offense was meant towards anyone, but such language will not be tolerated. If you wish to discuss your article in a more appropriate fashion, please do so. Otherwise, leave the bad language at home. Further use of such language could result in longer blocks.--31dot 23:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Apollo If you're going to link to wikipedia - make sure they're valid links first. Also try to link directly to articles rather than to redirects. Thanks. — Morder 15:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Canon policy Your additions to MA are appreciated, but I would urge you to review the Canon policy before putting a lot of work into an article. We only put information in articles that was mentioned in canon, regardless of its truthfulness in reality. That's why we put links to Wikipedia and other outside sources- so people can look up the real information if they want to.--31dot 20:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::At this point, I find myself in disagreement with the canon policies of this website, and I don't see myself in a position where I can continue writing or editing articles for Memory Alpha. End of line.– Airtram3 07:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) That would be unfortunate. I'm not sure what aspects of the policy you disagree with, but feel free to discuss them on the talk page for the canon policy.--31dot 10:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Israel article Sleecha Airtram: Yisrael ze lo "canon" be'memory alpha I'm afraid I can't find Israel (nor Ilan Ramon z"l) mentioned in First Flight and the article may have to be deleted. Please let me know if I'm mistaken. For more info I would suggest you read and policies. --- Jaz 04:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I stand corrected. --- Jaz 05:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) NSSDC ID I know I'll regret asking, but where are you getting these NSSDC IDs? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) : NSSDC ID Master Catalog.– Airtram3 00:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then I'm going to have to ask you to stop adding them. That is not information stated in canon. Finding real world info like that is why we add Wikipedia links. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Indents When formatting background notes, use one indent, not two.– Cleanse 07:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, when adding an external link to somewhere like Wikipedia, use "External link" as the header. If there are multiple links you're adding, add "External links". Plurals are easy. Also, make then a bullet list using the "*" marker at the start of the line, such as: * Every other page is like that. It's pretty simple. -- sulfur 11:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Geography lessons If you're going to add every single thing under the sun that you think is sill named the same in the 23rd century. At least put a map image from the episode on the page to justify the creation which shows that it's still named the same. Or at least the image so that people can see what you're talking about. — Morder 15:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Links Please use the proper link of Talosians vs. Talosians; as you can see they go to two different articles. I just corrected some-40 links, please make sure that the links you use correspond with the article you intend them to go. --Alan 17:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Orphaned pages Hi, Airtram. When you create pages like Beijing and Tientsin, please link them on at least one other article so that they are not . A good place to link the pages you have been creating is the Library computer references section in . Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 21:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Recent articles Please discuss the articles you are creating at Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Cities from "The Cage" map, as many of the locations you are creating articles for can't even be seen on the maps provided. As such, their canon status is questionable at best. We need more than the fact that they are there somewhere, otherwise, an article could be created for every geographic feature on Earth. You may also wish to see Talk:Ottawa for comments.--31dot 12:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Message received. No more articles. Delete any articles in question. End of line.– Airtram3 12:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's not good enough. We want you to learn the criteria for even creating them. Otherwise, you are basically forcing us to follow you around with a cleaning crew. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No one has asked you to stop making articles, we've asked that you make articles correctly, as Cobra has said.--31dot 15:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Wow Way to notice that. I looked at that image earlier today, actually, trying to find anything that could be identified and I skipped right over that. :) — Morder 10:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Operation Retrieve flipchart Before doing even more changes, could you please see Talk:Beta Penthe system? Some of the things you are now changing seem to have been considered speculation during the previous discussions there - for example the exact location of sector 21166 in relation to Rura Penthe. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 22:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hey again. Thanks for taking care of this. :) -- Cid Highwind 20:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Background information Please see this diff to understand how we format background information. Also, if there's a Background information section, please put your information there. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 21:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :"The star was probably named after art department assistant Buffee Friedlich." Also, state that as fact and add an tag at the end. If you don't it's speculation and is not allowed on here. The end result will look like :"The star was named after art department assistant Buffee Friedlich. " Thanks again. — Morder (talk) 21:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The speculation is ok - just needs to be backed up. You're probably right as the names are very similar. Someone else might know or have proof and then cite it, if possible. If no proof is found then we can delete it. — Morder (talk) 21:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) New articles Airtram, if you're going to create all those articles, please add links for those articles on other pages so they don't end up in the list of . If they have no links to other articles, they may be brought up for deletion. Thanks in advance. --From Andoria with Love 23:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Starbase 24 chart articles I assume that you have a clearer image of the chart or some other source for your information, as the image of that chart here is illegible. If you could state where you got that information or post a clearer image that would be helpful.--31dot 22:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a discussion on the Star Trek forum flare.solareclipse.net about the Operation Retrieve chart. A friend of the guy who bought the charts provided images, and the information is from that chart. I am able to read most of the names. However, there are three or four names I can't make out. And, one other thing, I don't wish to get into a discussion about including these celestial locations when this site is also including many of the ships which weren't legible either. (A number of them in fact would be considered soft canon (i.e. Helin, John Muir, Kongo} as the source for them hasn't been identified yet in the filmed material.) I figure if they are included here, why not these locations? If I come home off rude, I apologize. I just wish to head off any debate before it begins.– Airtram3 22:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I was not criticizing your information, I was merely asking where you got it. I'm not sure how but that information should probably be worked into the articles somehow.--31dot 22:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm also wondering if it would be better to have a single article for this information (or maybe one for planets and one for stars) as few people would know of the names of these celestial objects in order to search for them, and all the articles say the exact same scant information (X existed). I'm not sure though.--31dot 23:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. With no other information than "it exists", it might actually be more informative (and potentially less work later) if we had one article about this star chart, containing a list of all stars on that chart, and then redirects to that page from every star name. Also, as has been discussed elsewhere - if we use such "second-hand" information, we really need to make sure it stays accessible, even when the external resource goes away. We've had that problem already in the past, and should try to avoid it when possible. -- Cid Highwind 12:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't want to interfere with your talk page, but as the question has come up there, I'm copying this discussion to Talk:Operation Retrieve star chart locations. Might be best to continue only there, if necessary. Of course, feel free to complete remove it from here, now that it has another place. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC)